Persona 3 & 4: Cari Kerja di Jakarta
by Tsukiasagi Hikari
Summary: Gimana ya kalo tokoh-tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 tuh tinggal di Indonesia? Kalo penasaran, langsung aja nyok…
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONA 3 & 4: Cari kerja di jakarta**

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… Kalo ni cerita si, punyanya saya dan teman" Hehehe… Saya juga sebelumnya mau minta map pada pembaca, bila di fic ini, karakter fave anda jadi ga bener *Diuber" Fans Persona 3 & 4*. Fic ini juga tidak bermaksud menjelekkan atau menonjolkan salah satu / beberapa suku yang ada di Indonesia.

**By****: Tsukiasagi Hikari & PASTEL '99 crew **

"Gimana ya kalo tokoh-tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 tuh tinggal di Indonesia? Kalo penasaran, langsung aja nyok…"

**WARNING**: Ni cerita gariiing banget, saya sarankan pada saat membaca ini, anda dekat dengan sumber air, atau siapkan air sebanyak mungkin, terima kasih (Diguyur orang sekampung)

**Chapter 1**

DAERAH LAMPUNG:

Souji: -Lagi baca Koran- "Weh! Pengumuman!"

"Dicakhi pekekhja hebat! Bagian hubungan Intekhnasional. Syakhatnya hakhus bias bekhbahasa Inggkhis."

"All khight Jakakhta! Ayem coming!

-sambil keluar rumah- "Weh ke BK dulu… Beli sakhung bakhu, celana bikhu, baju bakhu… tekhus…"

DAERAH JAWA

Aigis: -Baca Koran juga- "Dijual… Baju seken layak pakai, agak bagus, cukup."

"Dijamin kerusakan hanya sedikit. Sedikit di atas, di bawah, di kanan, dan di kiri.

Di tengah ada sedikit lobang ventilasi. Walah… bilang aja bolong."

"Dicari seorang wanita untuk jodoh saya, seorang eksekutif muda. Syaratnya yang penting asal-asalan. –mikir- Wah, boleh juga ni, hehehe… -lanjut baca Koran- Tapi asal cantik, asal kaya, asal pintar, asal seksi, asal normal… Aaaaah #$!?&%..."

Tiba-tiba Minato datang tergesa-gesa sambil bawa Koran.

Minato: "Aigis! Aigis! Besok kita ke Jakarta, Gis!"

Aigis Cuma bengong, tapi seneng juga.

Aigis: "Yang bener toh, Bang? Mana buktinya…….. Mana?"

Minato: "Ini toh… -sambil nunjuk ke Koran yang dia bawa- Baca… Baca…"

Aigis: "Tunggu… tenang.. tenang… Halaman berapa, Bang? Aku juga punya nih."

Minato: "Halaman 7, bagian lowongan pekerjaan, yang ada tulisan English-nya."

Aigis: -ngebaca yang ditunjukin Minato- "Dicari…. Weh! Ndak sia-sia aku take English course mbok!"

Minato: -bengong- "Huu, dasar Jawa person! Eh, aku juga Jawa person ding."

Aigis: "Beres-beres… Siap-siap ke Jakarta."

Minato: "Yo wes…"

DAERAH SUNDA

Chie: "Ambu… Ambu… Eta teh besok mau ke Jakarta –sambil baca koran- soalnya eta mau ngelamar kerja, gitu. Jadi sekarang ambu tolong bantuin eta ya, ngabarasin baran-barang yang eta mau bawa. Ambu, Abah, doain eta atuh. Biar eta the diterima kerja di Jakarta. Ambu jangan lupa bawain uang yang banyak yah…"

JAKARTA

Junpei: -Nyanyi Jawa- "Indah pagi langsung kerja, ngucur keringat badan seluruh, eeh… kebalik lagi. Kok sekarang aku jadi suka ikut-ikut Madam Mitsuru ya, ngomongnya sok dibalik-balik. Baju baru kok new clothes, baju baru aturan kan clothes new. Uuh… aneh. Puantes dunia jadi kebalik, wong bahasanya suka dibolak-balik sih."

Tiba-tiba Yosuke dateng…

Yosuke: "Heh! Bekhisik sekali! Saya minta kopi yang paling enak. Tekhus nyanyi… eh… Nyanyi tekhus kayak bukhung aja."

Junpei: "Uenak tenan. Ikut-ikutan lagi, huh! Kopi minta pagi-pagi…eh…kebalik lagi! –sambil nepuk jidat- Ndak.. Ndak bisa… Ndak mau aku, cuapeeek!'

Yosuke: "Kamu ini! A—"

Tiba-tiba si Akihiko dateng, dikiranya Junpei dan Yosuke lagi berantem.

Akihiko: "Ada apa ini? Ada apa? Kalo ada masalah, jangan pake kekerasan, mending adu tinju aja…"

Yosuke & Junpei: "Sama aja tauk…"

Akihiko: "Ah..gitu yah –blushing, trus ngalihin pembicaraan- Eh, ngomong-ngomong ada kopi ndak?"

Junpei: "Mawon sami…eeh…sami mawon… Udah ah… pergi… pergi…pergi…" –ngusir Akihiko dan Yosuke-

Akihiko: "Dasar pelit loe!" –pergi-

Yosuke: "Betul… Betul… Betul…" –pergi juga-

Kemudian, Junpei melanjutkan kerjaannya, sambil ngomel-ngomel dalem hati gara-gara Akihiko dan Yosuke. Setelah itu, ia pun capek dan istirahat, ketiduran. Tiba-tiba ada yang datang…

Ryoji: "Yes… Yes… Yes…!!! Tepat ternyata. Mas, saya want to ngisi formulir, Mas! Mas! Mas! HEY… I yem wanting to ngedaftar!!!"

Junpei: -kaget, kebangun dari tidur- "Eh… Tamu ada… Ealah salah lagi… Ada tamu, silahkan… Ayem sori, ayem ketiduran…"

Ryoji: "Saya Ryoji, mau ngisi formulir. Jauh-jauh datang dari Madura, bawa gudeg buat saudara. Mau bawa sate, tapi harga daging sekarang lagi mahal, Mas. Jadi saya Cuma bisa bawa sate gudeg. Gudeg ditusuk-tusuk jadilah—"

Junpei: "Stop!" –motong perkataan Ryoji- "Ayem sori, disimpen aja suara hatinya, yah. Tunggu a minit yes. Eh, ndak usah, itu interviewernya. Saya permisi aja."

Yukari: "Good mornige. Andae maue ngedaftare? Silahkan duduke, sebentar ye, tunggu ye…" –sambil nyari berkas-

Ryoji: "Iya….e…" –bengong-

Yukari: "Ini…silahkan diisi ye!" –sambil ngasi berkas ke Ryoji-

Berkasnya langsung diambil Ryoji lalu diisi tanpa basa basi, setelah selesai…

Ryoji: "Ini data-data saya. Kalo ada yang kurang, secepatnya hubungi saya di Madura. Di situ sudah ada nomer HP saya. Harus telpon ya, No SMS. Jangan terlalu lama, nanti saya tolak."

Yukari: "E…..?" –bengong-

Ryoji: "Ingat! Jangan terlalu lama ya, nanti saya keburu bosan! Saya permisi dulu." –langsung pergi-

Yukari: "That's Crazie! Die yang maue nglamare, malahan aye yang diterore. Udah ah! Aye mo beres-beres kantore dulue."

[Kira-kira, gimana yah kelanjutan ceritanya? Makasii ya dah mau ngebaca cerita garing ini, hehehe~ Review please…]

**TO BE CONTINUED – BERSAMBUNG - ****つづく**

**Note:**

"kh" di dialog Souji (dan dialog lainnya) dibaca "r"


	2. Chapter 2

**PERSONA 3 & 4: Cari kerja di jakarta**

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… Kalo ni cerita si, punyanya saya dan teman" Hehehe… Saya juga sebelumnya mau minta map pada pembaca, bila di fic ini, karakter fave anda jadi ga bener *Diuber" Fans Persona 3 & 4*. Fic ini juga tidak bermaksud menjelekkan atau menonjolkan salah satu / beberapa suku yang ada di Indonesia.

**By****: Tsukiasagi Hikari & PASTEL '99 crew **

"Gimana ya kalo tokoh-tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 tuh tinggal di Indonesia? Kalo penasaran, langsung aja nyok…"

**WARNING**: Ni cerita gariiing banget, saya sarankan pada saat membaca ini, anda dekat dengan sumber air, atau siapkan air sebanyak mungkin, terima kasih (Diguyur orang sekampung)

JAKARTA

Yukiko: "Horas bah!"

"Aku ini Yukiko, datang dari Sumatera Utara, jauh-jauh ke Jakarta mau nglamar pekerjaan di……" –agak bingung, jadi ngelirik ke Shinjiro-

"Hei! Hei! Aku sudah hampir serak teriak-teriak, tapi kau tetap diam seribu bahasa. Nama kau siapa hah?" (logat Batak)

Shinjiro: "Shinjiro, panggil aja Shinji. Memangnya kamu mau kerja di mana?" (logat Jawa)

Yukiko: "Tak bisu rupanya kau, e… di perusahaan Hubungan Internasional Export Import Ex Taksi-Taksi Bekas."

Shinjiro: "Sama kalau begitu."

Yukiko: "Hei! Mewah kali Jakarta ini! Punya sapa, ya?"

Shinjiro: "Boten kertos."

Yukiko: "Wah-wah… Wa…" –sambil nunjuk ke Monas- "Orang kaya mana lagi yang naruh emas sebear itu di sana? Di tengah-tengah kota besar begini?"

Shinjiro: "Boten Kertos"

Yukiko: "Wah! Wah! Ckckck… hebat bener!"

Junpei muncul, nyediain minum buat Yukiko dan Shinjiro. Kemudian menyiapkan formulir pelamar kerja.

Yukiko: "Hei… Apa pula itu? Barang-barang pada diangkutin keluar, mau pindah rupanya. Kurang bagus apa rumahnya. Rumah sudah mewah begitu, masih kurang mewah bah! Hei kau! –nunjuk Junpei- sebagai tetangga, siapa itu?!"

Junpei: "B-boten k-kertos…" –ketakutan-

Yukiko: "APA?! Kacau…! Kacau…! Tuan Boten Kertos yang kaya itu sudah pindah ke luar negeri. Jadi untuk apa aku ke Jakarta. Bos-ku sudah pindah rupanya!"

Junpei dan Shinjiro tertawa ngakakak, kemudian Junpei duduk.

Junpei: "Hei salah! Salah! Boten kertos tu artinya tidak tau… Don't know!"

Yukiko: -bengong sambil megangin kepalanya- "Wah, pening aku… Sudahlah, aku mau ngisi formulir ini di rumah saja!" –ngambil kertas dari tangan Junpei, trus nyelonong pergi-

Junpei: "Dasar… Ini Mas nya mo ngisi formulirnya sekarang atau—"

Shinjiro: -langsung ngisi formulir, trus dikasiin ke Junpei- "Makasih, Mas, saya pamit dulu." –pergi ninggalin Junpei-

Junpei: "Phew… akhirnya bisa istirahat lagi."

KEESOKAN HARINYA, JAKARTA

Metis: "Pagi……sudah…..ada pelamar……toh……" (logat Solo)

Shinjiro: "Siang, Mbak!"

Metis: -melihat jam- "Eh… Iya… sudah… siang… rupanya… Tapi… kenalkan… dulu… Saya… Sekretaris… Umum… Perusahaan… Hubungan… Internasional… Export… Import… Ex… Taksi-taksi… Bekas… Nama… saya… Metis…"

Shinjiro: "Shinjiro." (dalem hati.. "Ni orang apa robot? Ngomongnya lama banget sih!")

Metis: "Oh… namanya… Shinjiro… toh… e… sudah… punya… pacar… belum?"

Shinjiro: "Belum."

Metis: "Hayo! Jujur… Jujur… kacang ijo…"

Shinjiro: "Doyan kok, Mbak." –sambil senyum-

Metis: "Ternyata… kamu… imut…"

Shinjiro: "Ehm.. saya ijin pulang, Mbak." -langsung nyelonong pergi- (dalam hati "Serem boo…")

Metis: "Pulang… e… ya udah… balik lagi ya… Eh… Manis banget sii…" –sambil pergi ninggalin ruangan-

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minato dan Aigis tiba di kantor tersebut.

Minato: "Wah.. Jl. Jakarta No.1. Bener! Bener! Ndak salah lagi, Gis. Wah, megah ya. Sejuk lagi… Ternyata di Jakarta ruangannya pada pake kulkas yah…"

Aigis: "Hei! Koe ni norak banget sih. Jangan norakin kita dari kampung ah!"

Minato: "Eh… Aku ndak norakin juga pasti udah ketauan klo kita dari kampung."

Aigis: "Iya lah, wong kamu itu duabel blek! ("Double black" maksudnya *Hikari Di lemparin segala macem senjata tajam ma smua fans Minato*) Orang kota mah wait-wait ("White-white" maksudnya), ndak laik ("like" maksudnya) you!"

Minato: "Tuh kan! Benci—Benci aku!" (Author ngumpet dari amuk massa fans Minato)

Mitsuru: -Muncul- "Hei! You! What is "benci"? I don't know what you say. There is no "benci" here, OK! Everything is English, you know. This is Perusahaan Hubungan Internasional, sou you-you must use your English, OK!" –sambil nunjuk Minato dan Aigis-

Minato dan Aigis yang kaget dan takut, Cuma bisa duduk diem plus nunduk. Tiba-tiba Mitsuru dapet telpon…

Mitsuru: "Hello! Mitsuru here. Eh, Jeng… (logat Jawa) Apa kabar, toh? Iya nih, aku lagi di kantor. Ada apa toh, Jeng, tumpen nelpon nelpon aku? Oh… iya, hamper lupa aku! Masalah perjodohan Fuuka. Bisa diatur, Jeng! Masalahnya tinggal DePe alias uang mukanya dari pihak lelaki. " –Aigis dan Minato SWT, author masih ngumpet, takut diamuk fans Persona 3-

"Kalau kira-kira pas ya…. Fuuka langsung saya lepas." – Sementara itu, Fuuka bersin-bersin –

"He…eh! Oh iya, Jeng, aku juga minta garansi loh. Takutnya kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Fuuka. Oh, ngge, Jeng. Ya…. Selamat siang" –sigh-

Mitsuru: -Ngeliatin Aigis dan Minato yang Cuma duduk bengong.-

"Well… Just a minute." –masuk ke dalam- "Naoto, itu di depan sudah ada 2 pelamar, jadi tolong langsung diinterview, ok.

Naoto: "Baik, Madam.." –keluar menemui Aigis dan Minato- "Good afternoon, saya Naoto, yang akan menginterview kalian ber-2. Ini, silahkan diisi dulu berkas-berkasnya. Kemudian saya akan menguji kemampuan English kalian." –ngasih berkas ke Aigis dan Minato-

Minato: "Yes… Yes… Habis ini langsung interview, Gis." –trus bengong, ngeliatin Naoto (dalam hati "ni orang kok mirip yah ma gue? Bedanya Cuman gue item, dia putih…")-

Aigis: "Hah?! Kamus! Kamus! Wong aku ndak hapal vokepbyulari toh." ("vocabulary" maksudnya) –Ngeliatin Naoto (dalem hati "wah, ganteng Juga ni Cowok…")

Minato: "Nti aku contekin lah, tnang aja toh, Ok." –Minato dan Aigis ngasihin berkas yang sudah diisi ke Naoto-

Naoto: "Sudah selesai? Ok, Sekarang untuk Saudara Minato, coba, saya mau test ABC…"

Aigis: "Bang, pake i semua…"

Minato: "Oh, okelah kalo begitu…"

Naoto: "No, tidak semua pake i…" –geleng2- "Ok, let's start"

Minato: "A Ba Si De Ih Es Ji Ha I Je Ka Le Em Ne O Pa Kyu Akh Es Teh U Ve We Axe Yee Zreet…" –muncrat-

Naoto: "*SWT* Show me the meaning… I got a local rain… *sigh*" _ngelap muka pake tissue- "nah, selanjutnya Saudari Aigis, silahkan…"

Aigis: "I Bi Si Di I If Ji Eits Ai Jei Kei Eil Eim Ein Oin Pii Kiu Air Is tih Iyu Vi Dabel Yu Eix Ai Zeit…" –sambil blushing karena diliatin Naoto-

Naoto: "*SWT* Well, finished, selesai, silahkan pulang. Harap menunggu panggilan selanjutnya."

Minato: "Matur Nuwun, … Umm… mbak apa mas ni?"

Naoto: "*Blush* ….. Mbak…"

Aigis: "H—HAH?..... " –KECEWA Karena baru tau Naoto tu Cewek-

Minato: "Ok, Matur Nuwun, Mbak…" –nyalamin Naoto-

Aigis: "Terima Kasih, mbak…" –dengan nada kecewa, nyalamin Naoto-

Naoto: "Ya, sama-sama..."

Minato dan Aigis pun meninggalkan kantor tersebut. Naoto kembali ke ruangannya, sambil membawa berkas Aigis dan Minato tadi. Ruang depan kantor kembali sepi.

Fuuka: "Aduuuh, kok sepi banget si. Orang-orang pada kemana ya?"

Chie: -baru sampai di kantor- "Punten… Punten…"

Fuuka: "Apa itu punten punten, I don't understand…"

Chie: "Aduh, Punten saja tidak tau, itu teh artinya permisi, excuse me…'

Fuuka: "Ooooooooooooh… Hei, kamu kan Chie…"

Chie: "He-eh, saya teh Chie… Fuuke? Kamu teh ngapain di sini?"

Fuuka: "Saya kan anaknya yang punya PT ini. Trus, kamu ngapain di sini?"

Chie: "Saya teh ke sini mau ngelamar kerja… Fuuka bisa tolongin eta? Supaya eta teh bisa kerja di sini…"

Fuuka: "Oke, tenang aja, nti kuusahain yaa…"

Chie: "Makasih ya. Kalo gitu, eta teh permisi dulu atuh." –pergi ninggalin Fuuka-

Kemudian Fuuka masuk ke dalam, mencari Mitsuru, ibunya.

Fuuka: "Mami, mami, ada temen Fuuka mau ngelamar kerja di sini, diterima aja ya, mi…" –nada manja-

Mitsuru: "What? I must do Nepotisem, OMG! OMG!"

Fuuka: "Please deh, Mi, jangan lebay napa… Terima aja ya, mi…" –memelas, puppy eyes-

Mitsuru: -rada ga tega, tapi akhirnya tetep tega juga- "Oke, tapi ada some rules."

Fuuka: "what's that?"

Mitsuru: "You must bersedia for menikah with the boy whom I choose."

Fuuka: "OMG! Don't be like dat dong, Mi. Mami tega bener si…"

Mitsuru: "That's the rule, dear."

Fuuka: -mikir sejenak- "ya udah deh, demi my friend…" (Duuh, Fuuka memang baik hati dan setia kawan ya, selain itu dia juga rajin menabung lho *author diiket ma Fuuka*)

Mitsuru: "Siip, itu baru my daughter!!!"

Fuuka: "WEEEK…" –pergi ninggalin Mitsuru-

Mitsuru: "Yeh… Ni anak *sigh* whatever lah…"

[Kira-kira, gimana yah kelanjutan ceritanya? Makasii ya dah mau ngebaca cerita garing ini, hehehe~ Review please…]

**TO BE CONTINUED – BERSAMBUNG - ****つづく**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERSONA 3 & 4: Cari kerja di jakarta**

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… Kalo ni cerita si, punyanya saya dan teman" Hehehe… Saya juga sebelumnya mau minta map pada pembaca, bila di fic ini, karakter fave anda jadi ga bener *Diuber" Fans Persona 3 & 4*. Fic ini juga tidak bermaksud menjelekkan atau menonjolkan salah satu / beberapa suku yang ada di Indonesia.

**By****: Tsukiasagi Hikari & PASTEL '99 crew **

"Gimana ya kalo tokoh-tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 tuh tinggal di Indonesia? Kalo penasaran, langsung aja nyok…"

**WARNING**: Ni cerita gariiing banget, saya sarankan pada saat membaca ini, anda dekat dengan sumber air, atau siapkan air sebanyak mungkin, terima kasih (Diguyur orang sekampung)

Sementara itu, di ruangan lain...

Fuuka: "Aduuuh, mami kok tega amat sih, for money, dia tega menjual saya, help, help, tolong saya dong... Bagaimana dengan my boy friend... I don't want to leave him! Aku ga tega." –sambil ngluarin foto cowoknya-

Tiba-tiba Junpei, Yosuke, dan Akihiko dateng...

Junpei: "HAYOOO! Non nglamun yaaa..." –sambil ngagetin, tapi untungnya Fuuka itu gak latah-

Yosuke: "Pasti non Fuuka mikirin jodohnya ya?"

Fuuka: "Bodolah!" –ngambek + nangis-

Yosuke: "Cup... Cup... Cup... jangan nangis non... Saya ga punya uang buat beliin non permen ma balon. Kan belom gajian..."

Akihiko: "Dah, gak usah dipikirin Non, ma saya saja, nanti saya yang bilang ke Madam Mitsuru. Aku kan dak jelek-jelak amat." –self confidence: HIGH-

Junpei: "Huh, cari enaknya aja! Kalo gitu aku juga mau!"

Yosuke: "Iya, aku juga mau kok, hehehe..."

Fuuka: "Kalian ini, maunya seneng-seneng di atas penderitaan orang lain. Kalian ini bukan menghibur saya, malah mengejek. Kalian sadis, ga punya perasaan, emang saya mau apa sama kamu-kamu?" –Back Ground Music: SADIS by AFGAN-

Kemudian Fuuka yang ngambek pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Yosuke: "Gara-gara kamu tuh, Aki. Non Fuuka ngambek."

Junpei: "Iya tuh, padahal non Fuuka kan maunya ma aku..." –Dijitak Yosuke dan Aki- "Ouch" –megangin pala-

Akihiko: "Kok pada nyalahin aku si? Bodolah... Saya mo nyuci mobil madam dulu." –pergi keluar- (Author minta maaf ya, da pada tau kan pekerjaan Akihiko di fic ini, hehehe)

Yosuke: "Aku juga mo patroli keliling dulu..." -pergi ninggalin Junpei-

Tiba-tiba ada yang datang

Ryoji: "Selamat siang ta' iye..."

Junpei: "Ealah... Situ lagi, situ lagi, Mbak Yukariii, ini ada mau yang ngelamar! Aduh... gimana si aku ngomong kebalik lagi. Mbak Yukariii ada yang mau ngelamar!"

Yukari: "Ngelamar, ngelamar. Apa mau ngelamar aye?"

Ryoji: "Saya n'dak mau ngelamar Mbak, tapi saya mau ngelamar kerja."

Yukari: "Dasar STUPEI ni, maunye becanda aje ye!" –ngejitak Junpei-

Junpei: (dalem hati "Apes... ") "Maaf minta aku, ealah, aku minta maaf.." –pergi ninggalin Yukari dan Ryoji-

Yukari: "Oh, iye, silakane duduke di sini ye."

Ryoji: "Makasih, mbak."

Yukari: "Ente dulu pernah kerje di mane, ye?"

Ryoji: "Saya belum pernah kerja ta' iye."

Yukari: "Oke, sekarang aye mau tau kemampuan English ente."

Ryoji: "Ok, listen to me. Morning morning ayem wake up jam tujuh pagi, eh salah, jam tujuh am, eh salah lagi, at seven o'clock in the morning. After that, iyem walking walking on the street with me."

Yukari: "What Iyem? Ayem ye?" –ga -

Ryoji: "Bukan, Iyem tuh my temen best."

Yukari: "Oh, your best friend.. Ente kalo ngomong ye, jangan dicampur-campur same Bahasa Indonesia ah, ente pergi dulu, aye mo makan siang en Sholat dulue..." –Ngusir Ryoji, trus langsung pergi makan siang-

Sementara itu, di ruangan lain...

Naoto: "Silahkan anda menempati kursi tersebut." –mempersilahkan Shinjiro duduk-

Shinjiro: (dalam hati "Alhamdulilah, untung bukan cewek ganjen kemaren itu lagi.") –langsung duduk aja-

Naoto: "Baiklah, saya akan mulai interviewnya. What's your name?"

Shinjiro: "Yes."

Naoto: "What? Do you understand?"

Shinjiro: "Tend."

Naoto: "Oh my God..." (dalem hati "sabar Naoto... Sabar...")

Shinjiro: "Yes, I am a Moslem."

Naoto: "What do you mean? I don't understand." –SWT-

Shinjiro: "Yes, tend."

Naoto: -Deep sigh- "Oh, well I think that better I diem –ketularan ngaco- Baiklah, interview sudah selesai. Silahkan anda kembali ke rumah dan menunggu panggilan berikutnya dari Perusahaan kami."

Shinjiro: "Emang rumah saya di mana ya?"

Naoto: -SWT- "Mana saya tau..." (dalem hati "sabar Naoto... Sabar...")

Shinjiro: "Ya udah, saya permisi." –pergi ninggalin Naoto-

Naoto: "Saya butuh refreshing... Kalau tidak, saya bisa gila..." -pergi ninggalin ruang interview, sambil nepuk jidat-

KEESOKAN HARINYA, JAKARTA

Junpei sedang bersih-bersih –Junpei rajin banget yah hehe (author diinjek Junpei sementara Yosuke cuman ngliatin Junpei. –Yosuke mah males banget yah (author dilemparin piso ma yosuke)-

Junpei: "Aku ini wis 10 taon kerja neng kene tapi gajiku ndak naek-naek. Aku kan musti istriku ngidupi, ealah kewalek meneh. Gimana toh aku iki, ngomong aja ndak pernah bener, pantes gajiku ndak naek-naek..."

Yosuke: "Niku ini ngoceh saja. Masih untung niku mak dipecat." [Niku=kamu; Mak=tidak]

Junpei: "Koe ojo ngono dong? Opo koe ndak gajine naek kepingin?"

Yosuke: "Niku ngomong opo? Apa mak kebalik?" –ikutan ngaco-

Junpei: "Ap tu yu lah."

Yosuke: "Ulun Jawa mak usah lah ngomong English."

Junpei: "Whateper lah..."

Yukari: -nyamperin Junpei dan Yosuke- "Ente-ente pade ngerumpi ye? Nanti aye bilangin bos lho, biar ente-ente dipecat!"

Junpei: "Yo, ojo toh Mbak, lek aku dipecat, aku kerja neng ngendi? Yo opo ora, re?"

Yosuke: "Ya iya lah... Masa ya iya dong..."

Yukari: "Makanya kalo gak mau dipecat, ente-ente sekalian musti rajin kerja ye."

Yosu & Jun: "Iye... Iye..."

Souji: -datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar (author diiket terus digantung ma semua fans Souji)- "Good Mokhning evekhybody. I am Souji!"

Semua: "Good morning..."

Junpei: "Belum diinterview sudah English ngomong, ealah kewalek meneh."

Yosuke: "Nah itulah Lampungnese, like me."

Junpei: "Mentang-mentang situ orang Lampung. Udah yuk, mbak Yukari kita lungo dari sini sebelum diusir..."

Yukari: "Lungo tu apaan ye? Aye tidak ngertie…" –bingung-

Junpei: "Lungo tuh artinya pergi, mbok…"

Souji: "Lha...? Saya kan mau ngelakhmakh kekhja... Kok pada mau pekhgi?"

Yukari: "Oh, gitu ye... Kalo gitu aye panggilin temen aye, ye... Naoto... Naoto... Sini dong!" –teriak" gaje-

Naoto: "Ada apa sih? Kok teriak-teriak?"

Yukari: "Gini, aye mo ijin bentare. Tolong gantiin aye ye buat interview dia ye." –nunjuk Souji-

Naoto: -lirik"an ma Souji- "Uhm, okelah kalo begitu."

Yukari: "Aye pergi dulue ye..."

Yosuke: "Yo, saudakha sekampung, smoga sukses ya."

Souji: "Ya, tekhima kasih."

Yukari, Junpei, dan Yosuke ninggalin Souji dan Naoto berduaan. Sayang ni fic temanya bukan romance, kalo temanya romance mah... Ehem... Pasti mereka berdua pacaran dah hehehe~

Naoto: "Silahkan duduk... Oke Siapa namamu?"

Souji: "Nyak punya nama Souji..." [Nyak = saya]

Naoto: "Oke Souji, saya Naoto, sekarang saya akan menguji kemampuan Englishmu, ok."

Souji: "Boleh."

Naoto: "Hello Souji. How are you?"

Souji: "What? Oh, how akhe you? Oh, I'm fine, thanks."

Naoto: "Have you prepare something before you came here?"

Souji: "Yes, Sukhe… I bought baju bakhu, eh new clothes and new sakhung at BK; BK is Bambu Kuning, a famous market in Lampung."

Naoto: "Ooh, I see…"

Yukiko: -Dateng tiba", ribut"- "Horas! Apa kabar?! Saya kemarin sudah ke sini. Sekarang saya mau ngantarkan formulir buat ni perusahaan. Saya—"

Naoto: "Silahkan menunggu di sana, dan harap tenang, jangan ribut… -ngelanjutin interview- How much—"

Chie: "Nuhun. Saya teh calon karyawati baru disini…"

Naoto: "Lha? Apa anda sudah mendaftar? Kalau sudah, silahkan tunggu di sana."

Chie: "Eh… Eta teh… Pokoknya eta teh mau ketemu sama Fuuka."

Fuuka: -dateng, nyamperin Chie- "Eh, Chie. Ayo kita ke dalem aja."

Chie: "Fuuka, gimana teh masalah itu?"

Fuuka: "Yang mana ya?"

Chie: "Ya itu… Masalah eta diterima atau tidak di perusahaan ambu mu ini?"

Fuuka: "Ooh… tenang saja, mami ku dah nerima kamu kok."

Chie: "Aduh, terima kasih atuh…"

Fuuka: "Iya deh, sama-sama…"

Yukiko: "Ada apa ini, bah! Bagaimana ini?! Si Sunda ini, belum mendaftar kok udah diterima?"

Souji: "Iya, betul! Tidak adil!"

Chie: "Eh, kamu-kamu teh tidak usah ikut campur urusan saya ma Fuuka."

Fuuka: "Iya, kalo mamiku udah terima dia, emangnya kamu mau apa, hah? Udah yuk Chie, kita ke dalem aja…" –narik tangan Chie, pergi ke dalam.- "Naoto, teruskan pekerjaanmu!"

Naoto: "baik, Non…"

Yukiko: -teriak- "Kalo gitu, nanti saya akan protes sama mamimu itu, Bah!"

Souji: "Niku ini, belum ditekhima, sudah pkhotes saja!"

Yukiko: "oh, betul juga!" –sambil nepuk jidat, trus duduk lagi-

Naoto: "Eh, Souji, tadi sampai mana, ya?"

Souji: "Tadi sampai BK, beli sakhung bakhu—"

Naoto: "Stop! Interupsi… kamu makan apa sih, kok bicaranya seperti itu?"

Souji: "Saya tidak makan apa-apa. Memang sudah dakhi sananya…"

Naoto: "Ooh begitu… Ya sudah, kamu silahkan pulang. Saya mau interview yang berikutnya?"

Souji: "Ngusikh nih?"

Naoto: "Tidak kok…"

Souji: "Ya udah. Ntakh kalo saya ditekhima, niku saya ajak ke BK beli baju bakhu, celana bakhu, ma sakhung bakhu."

Naoto: "Ah, terima kasih ya…" -blush-

Kemudian Souji pergi meninggalkan ruang interview.

[Kira-kira, gimana yah kelanjutan ceritanya? Maap, author ga sanggup netik lagi TT^^TT Tangannya rada kram huhuhuh~ Makasii ya dah mau ngebaca cerita garing ini, hehehe~ Review please…]

**TO BE CONTINUED – BERSAMBUNG - ****つづく**


	4. Chapter 4

**PERSONA 3 & 4: Cari kerja di jakarta**

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… Kalo ni cerita si, punyanya saya dan teman" Hehehe… Saya juga sebelumnya mau minta map pada pembaca, bila di fic ini, karakter fave anda jadi ga bener *Diuber" Fans Persona 3 & 4*. Fic ini juga tidak bermaksud menjelekkan atau menonjolkan salah satu / beberapa suku yang ada di Indonesia.

**By****: Tsukiasagi Hikari & PASTEL '99 crew **

"Gimana ya kalo tokoh-tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 tuh tinggal di Indonesia? Kalo penasaran, langsung aja nyok…"

**WARNING**: Ni cerita gariiing banget, saya sarankan pada saat membaca ini, anda dekat dengan sumber air, atau siapkan air sebanyak mungkin, terima kasih (Diguyur orang sekampung)

Sebelumya di Persona 3 & 4: Cari Kerja di Jakarta…

Naoto: "Ooh begitu… Ya sudah, kamu silahkan pulang. Saya mau interview yang berikutnya?"

Souji: "Ngusikh nih?"

Naoto: "Tidak kok…"

Souji: "Ya udah. Ntakh kalo saya ditekhima, niku saya ajak ke BK beli baju bakhu, celana bakhu, ma sakhung bakhu. Saya pekhmisi…"

Naoto: "Ah, iya, terima kasih ya…" -blush-

Kemudian Souji pergi meninggalkan ruang interview.

Naoto: "Selanjutnya yang Batak itu…"

Yukiko: "Batak-Batak, nama saya Yukiko, Bah!" –marah-

Naoto: -HP nya bunyi, dari sapa yaaa- "Hallo… Ya, ini saya, bah?! APA?! Iya.. Iya… Sekarang juga saya pulang…" -panik- "Duh, maaf ya, Mbak. Saya harus buru-buru pulang, jadi tidak bisa urusin kamu."

Yukiko: "Aduh, pening aku, pening! Jadi siapa yang urusin aku, bah?"

Naoto: "Itu mah gampang…" –manggil- "Mbak Metis…"

Metis: "Iya… ada… apa… memanggil… saya?"

Naoto: "Aku dapat telepon dari rumah kalau adikku, si Rise dan Teddie tuh keselek sendok, jadi aku harus buru-buru pulang. Tolong gantiin aku urusin si Batak ini ya, Mbak."

Yukiko: "Sudah kubilang nama saya Yukiko! Heh? Keselek sendok? Snrk…"

Metis: "Baiklah… titip... salam… sama… Rise… dan… Teddie… ya…. "

Naoto: "Iya, terima kasih." –sambil lari keluar-

[Author: "Saya minta maaf ma semua fans Rise dan Teddie… sebenernya saya lupa ma Rise dan Teddie T^T mohon dimaapkan… Makanya Rise dan teddie tidak muncul di fic ni…" –sambil nyembah"- ]

Yukiko: "Snrk… AHAHAHAHAHA… " -ketawa ala orang Batak.-

"Ada-ada saja, sendok kok ditelen, bah, AHAHAHAHAHA…"

(Special thanks buat someone, hayoo sapa yg ngerasa…. reviewnya jadi masukan buat author ^_^)

Metis: -SWT- "Mbak… sudah… jangan… ketawa… terus… Sudah … siap… diinterview… belum?"

Yukiko: "AHAHAHA… Ehm… iya…"

Metis; "Ok… I… want… you… to… talk… with… English…"

Yukiko: "Baik. Nama saya Yukiko, dari Sibolga Sumatera Utara. Choky Sitohang adalah tulang saya." –logatnya doang yang Inggris-

Metis: "Aduh… Aduh… itu… sih… bukan… Bahasa… Inggris… tapi… logatnya… saja… yang… Inggris… Ya… udah… sekarang… kamu… boleh… pergi… Saya… capek…"

Yukiko: "Berarti saya diterima ya, mbak?"

Metis: "Belum… tunggu… saja… pengumuman… nya…"

Yukiko: "Oh, ya udah, HORAS!!!" –sambil pergi-

Metis: "HORAS JUGA…" –kaget- "Aduh… Hari… ini… saya… capek… banget… sepertinya… hari… ini… saya… kebanyakan… ngomong…" –sambil beres" ruangan."

KEESOKAN HARINYA, JAKARTA

Junpei: -nyanyi- "…never more, hanaretete mo tsutawaru yo, kimi no kokoro ga…" (Never More: Persona 4 OST)

Akihiko: "Nyanyi terus… bahasa apaan kali?"

Yosuke: "Tau nih okhang, pake bahasa planet. Kekhja kok sambil nyanyi."

Junpei: "Bahasa Jepang tauk! Lagian nyanyi kan untuk mengusir jenuh. Emang ga boleh apa?"

Akihiko: "Sok-sok an pake Bahasa Jepang… Berisik tau.."

Yosuke: "Eh, hari ni kan pengumuman karyawan baru."

Akihiko: "Iya, yah. Kira-kira siapa yang bakal diterima ya?"

Junpei: "lek dipikir-pikir, kayaknya si Madura itu loh."

Akihiko: "Tau dari mana kamu? Sok tau!"

Junpei: "Ya, kan waktu diinterview bagus Madura si paling, ealah, si Madura paling bagus daripada yang lainnnya, apa lagi si batak itu."

Yosuke: "Iya, si Batak itu galak kali, bakhu dateng langsung Hokhas. Bikin jantungku kumat aja."

Akihiko: "Apalagi yang pendiem banget itu, ampyuuun deh, ditanya kok jawabnya cuma yes tend yes tend aja. Kayak orang baru bisa ngomong." –Author ditendang fans Akihiko dan Shinjiro-

Yosuke: "Aku mah ngejagoin yang dari Lampung tuh…"

Junpei: "Mentang-mentang orang Lampung koe juga, eh, mentang-mentang koe orang Lampung juga, trus ngejagoin si Lampung."

Akihiko: "Emangnya kamu jagoin siapa?"

Junpei: "Yang Madura lah…"

Yosuke: "Pokoknya aku jagoin si Lampung. Klo kamu?"

Akihiko: "Ga tau juga, tapi kayaknya yang Jawa, tapi yang cewek…"

Junpei: "Ya udah yuk, kerja lagi…."

Mereka ber-3 melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing. Kemudian Ryoji datang…

Ryoji: "Hari ini, hari pengumuman, aku diterima gak ya? Waduh, kalo aku ga diterima, bisa malu aku sama men-temen di Madura. Bisa-bisa aku jadi tukang sate ta'iye…"

Minato dan Aigis datang…

Minato: "Aduh, Gis, aku diterima ndak ya?"

Aigis: "Ya, mbuh… wong aku wae bingung kok…"

(ya, ga tau, orang aku sendiri bingung kok…)

Minato: "Lek aku diterima, kamu ta' tukokke baju neng pasar di samping omahku."

(Kalo aku diterima, kamu kubeliin baju di pasar di samping rumahku.)

Aigis: "Emoh ah, iku kan pasar loak."

(ga mau ah, itu kan pasar loak.)

Minato: "Ya, ora opo-opo toh… hehehe…"

(ya, ga apa-apa lah… hehehe…)

Aigis: -nyapa si Ryoji- "Mas… Mas… lagi nunggu pengumuman ya?"

Ryoji: "Betul sekali ta'iye."

Minato: "Kira-kira situ diterima apa ndak?"

Ryoji: "Saya tidak tau ta'iye."

Aigis: "Ya, mudah-mudahan kita bertiga diterima…"

Minato, Aigis, Ryoji: "Amin…"

Kemudian Souji datang…

Souji: "Good mokhning evekhybody… How akhe you today?"

Aigis: "Mas… Mas… Situ keselek apa toh? Kok ngomongnya kayak gitu?"

Souji: "Aduh… ini bukan keselek, tapi emang dialeknya begini…"

Aigis: "Ya maap, aku ndak ngerti sih…"

Souji pun duduk dan ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Ryoji. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Shinjiro…

Aigis: "Mas… Mas… nunggu pengumuman ya?"

Shinjiro: "Boten ngertos."

Minato: "Kira-kira situ yakin diterima apa ndak?"

Shinjiro: "Boten ngertos."

Souji: "Jadi kikha-kikha siapa yang ditekhima?"

Shinjiro: "Boten ngertos."

Ryoji: "Kok dari tadi boten ngertos mulu ta'iye. Kenapa?"

Shinjiro: "Boten ngertos."

Semua: "Capeee Deee…" –SWT-

Chie: -baru datang- "Aduh, ternyata di sini teh udah rame ya. Pada nunggu pengumuman semua ya?"

Semuanya ngejawab YA kecuali Shinjiro.

Chie: "Kalo gitu teh sama ama eta. Tapi eta teh udah pasti diterima."

Semua kecuali Souji dan Shinjiro: "Kok bisaaa?"

Chie: "Ya, itu teh rahasia pribadi." –wink-

Semua kecuali Souji dan Shinjiro: "HUUUUUU...."

Kemudian Yukiko datang...

Yukiko: "Horas Bah, Horas!"

Semua yang ada di sana pada kaget.

Aigis: "Aduh, kaget aku."

Minato: "Iyo, aku juga kaget. Tapi kok neng kantor ono seng jual panganan yo."

(iya, aku juga kaget. Tapi kok di kantor ada jual makanan ya.)

Aigis: "Iyo yo... Horas tu panganan opo yo?"

(iya ya... Horas tu makanan apa ya?)

Minato: "Tanya sono, aku wis laper. Urung mangan."

(tanya sana, aku udah laper. Belum makan.)

Aigis: -nyamperin Yukiko- "Mbak... Mbak... aku tuku pangananne loro."

(mbak... mbak... aku beli makanannya dua.)

Yukiko: "Bah?! Apa?"

Aigis: "Iku, makanan yang Mbak jual, sing jenenge Horas iku, mau dong."

(itu makanan yang mbak jual, yang namanya Horas itu, mau dong.)

Yukiko: "Eh... e... e... Kau menghina aku ya? Horas itu salamnya orang Batak, bukan makanan tau!"

Semua yang di sana ketawa, kecuali Shinjiro.

Aigis: -blush- "Sorry mbak, aku dak ngerti sih..."

Yukiko: "Ya sudah, aku ini pemaaf kok."

Chie: "Kamu teh saudaranya Choky Sitohang itu ya?"

Yukiko: "Betul… Betul sekali itu, bah! Dia itu Tulang aku."

Chie: "Apa ngak salah dia tulangmu? Hebat bener kamu ya, tulangnya sering tampil di TV. Kalo tulang aku teh nempel di badan."

Yukiko: "Heh! Kalo kau tak mengerti diam sajalah. Tulang itu artinya Paman."

Minato: "Oooh… Jadi tulang itu pakde toh."

Yukiko: "Bukan pakde, tapi paman!"

Minato: "pakde itu ya sama aja dengan paman."

Yukiko: "Oooh begitu rupanya!"

Suasana di ruang tunggu kantor itupun penuh sesak dan sangat berisik (kecuali shinjiro tentunya) dan ga mungkin semua percakapan mereka author tuliskan di sini, bisa-bisa tangan author copot dah ).

[Kira-kira, gimana yah kelanjutan ceritanya? Makasii ya dah mau ngebaca cerita garing ini, hehehe~ dan mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penggunaan Bahasa daerah dalam fic ini. Review please…]

**TO BE CONTINUED – BERSAMBUNG - ****つづく**


	5. Chapter 5

**PERSONA 3 & 4: Cari kerja di jakarta**

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… Kalo ni cerita si, punyanya saya dan teman" Hehehe… Saya juga sebelumnya mau minta map pada pembaca, bila di fic ini, karakter fave anda jadi ga bener *Diuber" Fans Persona 3 & 4*. Fic ini juga tidak bermaksud menjelekkan atau menonjolkan salah satu / beberapa suku yang ada di Indonesia.

**By****: Tsukiasagi Hikari & PASTEL '99 crew **

"Gimana ya kalo tokoh-tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 tuh tinggal di Indonesia? Kalo penasaran, langsung aja nyok…"

**WARNING**: Ni cerita gariiing banget, saya sarankan pada saat membaca ini, anda dekat dengan sumber air, atau siapkan air sebanyak mungkin, terima kasih (Diguyur orang sekampung)

Sebelumya di Persona 3 & 4: Cari Kerja di Jakarta…

Chie: "Kamu teh saudaranya Choky Sitohang itu ya?"

Yukiko: "Betul… Betul sekali itu, bah! Dia itu Tulang aku."

Chie: "Apa ngak salah dia tulangmu? Hebat bener kamu ya, tulangnya sering tampil di TV. Kalo tulang aku teh nempel di badan."

Yukiko: "Heh! Kalo kau tak mengerti diam sajalah. Tulang itu artinya Paman."

Minato: "Oooh… Jadi tulang itu pakde toh."

Yukiko: "Bukan pakde, tapi paman!"

Minato: "pakde itu ya sama aja dengan paman."

Yukiko: "Oooh begitu rupanya!"

Suasana di ruang tunggu kantor itupun penuh sesak dan sangat berisik (kecuali shinjiro tentunya). Kemudian Naoto, Metis, dan Yukari datang…

Metis: "Selamat… pagi… semuanya…"

Yukari: "Ternyate udah padae ngumpoel ye."

Naoto: "Iya, mereka pada rajin-rajin semua."

Metis: "Nah… semuanya… sebentar… lagi… Madam… Mitsuru… datang… dan… akan… mengumumkan… siapa… yang… akan… diterima… sebagai… karyawan… di… perusahaan… ini…"

Ryoji: -agak berbisik- "Ini orang ngomong kok lama amat sih ta'iye. Ta tung-itung ada 5 menit dia ngomong."

Yukiko: "Husss… Diusir mampus kau!"

Ryoji: "Uupss…" –nutup mulutnya pake tangan-

Yukari: "Ente-ente semue pade yakin gak diterime di sinie?"

Yukiko: "Aku mah yakin sekali, bah!"

Chie: "Aduh, eta teh yakin sekali atuh."

Ryoji: "Jadi orang itu harus yakin ta'iye."

Souji: "Saya juga yakin."

Minato: "Lek, aku juga yakin – yakin wae, ya ndak, Gis?"

Aigis: "Iya… betul."

Semua pada ngelirik ke Shinjiro."

Chie: "Aya naon tuh cowok, kok diem aja?" *nyamperin Shinjiro* "Kamu teh yakin apa tidak atuh?"

Shinjiro: "Boten Ngertos…"

Ryoji: "Yakin ga ta'iye?"

Shinjiro: "Yakin ding… Eh… boten ngertos…"

Naoto: "Kamu jadi orang jangan plin plan dong…" *SWT*

Junpei, Akihiko, dan Yosuke juga ikutan ngumpul…

Junpei: "Tuh kan, semua sudah pada ngumpul."

Yosuke: "Tumben ngomongnya bener… Sekakhang kita tunggu siapa yang bakal ditekhima."

Akihiko: "Pasti pilihanku lah yang diterima."

Madam Mitsuru dan Fuuka datang..

Mitsuru: "Hello everybody. Are you ready to hear my keputusan?"

Semua pelamar kerja kecuali Shinjiro: "Yes, ready."

Mitsuru: "Ok, I have decided who will work in my enterprise."

Yukiko: "itu pasti aku, Bah!"

Naoto: "Harap tenang dulu…"

Mitsuru: "Ok, yang akan saya terima adalah, satu, Souji."

Souji: "Yes!"

Yosuke: "Tuh kan, pilihanku diterima."

Mitsuru: "Dua, Ryoji."

Ryoji: "Aduh senengnya aku ga jadi tukang sate."

Junpei: "Yes, pilihanku juga diterima."

Mitsuru: "Tiga, Aigis."

Akihiko: "Tuh kan pilihanku juga diterima."

Mitsuru: "Empat. Minato."

Minato: "Yes… Yes…"

Mitsuru: "Lima, Yukiko."

Yukiko: -teriak- "Inang aku diterima, aku kerja…"

Mitsuru: "Enam Shinjiro, tujuh Chie."

Yukari: "Jadi ketujuhe pelamare diterime semue ye?"

Mitsuru: "Eh, it's not finished yet. Yang lebih saya terima adalah Souji, Aigis, Yukiko, Chie, dan Ryoji. But it's not finished."

Semua: "HAAAAAH?!"

Mitsuru: "yang lebih lebih saya terima adalah Ryoji, Chie, dan Souji."

Yang disebut namanya seneng, yang namanya ga disebut cemberut.

Mitsuru: "But it's not finished!"

Semua: "HAAAAAAAAAAAH!!??"

Mitsuru: "Jadi yang lebih-lebih-lebih, inget lebihnya three times lho… Yang akan saya terima adalah jreng… jreng… Souji."

Souji: "Yes, aku ditekhima. Nah mbak naoto, sepekhti janjiku padamu (cieee), niku ta ajak ke BK beli sakhung, baju dan celan bakhu ya…"

Naoto: -blush-

Yosuke: "Tuh kan, hidup Lampungnese!"

Junpei: "Dasar! Mentang-mentang situ juga Lampungnese!"

Yosuke: "Sirik aja loe!"

Akihiko: "Heh! Ribut aja! Malu tau ma Madam…"

Chie: -mendekati Fuuka- "Aduh ini gimana atuh katanya saya pasti diterima, tapi teh, nyatanya si Lampung itu yang diterima."

Fuuka: "Iya, mami ini gimana sih! Saya sudah bersedia dijodohkan asal temen saya si Chie ini. Kalo gitu, saya tidak mau dijodohkan!!!"

Semuanya pada kaget, kecuali Fuuka dan Mitsuru.

Mitsuru: "Aduh Fuuka, dear. Mami sudah memutuskan perjodohan itu. Because his family's enterprise has been bankrupt. He's a poor boy now…"

Fuuka: "Alhamdullilah…"

Yukiko: "Interupsi, Bah! Kok yang diterima hanya satu?"

Mitsuru: "Because I have no enough money to pay you all the salary."

Minato: "Aduh, Gis… Sia-sia kita ke Jakarta ya…"

Aigis: "Iya ya…" –sambil jalan keluar bareng Minato-

Yukiko: "Aduh, Mak!!! Aku tidak berhasil! Tulang! Tolonglah aku, kau kan artis terkenal!" –keluar juga-

Shinjiro: "Boten ngertos…" –sambil jalan keluar juga-

Ryoji: "Jadi juga aku jualan sate ta'iye… TE_SATEEEEEE…." –sambil jalan keluar-

Chie: "Akhirnya eta teh balik lagi ke Sukabumi. Ambu, Abah, eta pulang…" –nyelonong keluar juga-

Mitsuru: "Okay Souji, you will be my servant now"

Souji: "Hah?! Jadi sekhvant? Kok di kokhan ditulisnya jadi cleaning sekhvice?"

Fuuka: "Cleaning service ma servant sama aja tau!"

Souji: "tapi kan kekhenan cleaning sekhvice…"

Semua memberi selamat ke Souji

Metis: "Selamat… ya… Souji…."

Yukari" "Iye, selamet dateng di perusaahane inie…"

Yosuke: "Yo, pakhtnekh (partner), selamat yaa.."

Junpei: "Yes, dapet kerja baru temen. Eh, dapet temen kerja baru ding."

Akihiko: "Congrats ya…"

Naoto: "Iya, selamat bergabung di perusahaan kami, Souji."

Souji: "Thanks all! Jauh-jauh aku mekhantau ke Jakakhta, eh akhikhnya jadi pembantu juga…"

[Akhirnya selesai juga ni fic… Eh.. Lupa… Ternyata kanji juga ga ada ya di fic ini… maap… gomen nasai… sorry…. Makasii ya dah mau ngebaca cerita garing ini, hehehe~ Review please…]

完 – TAMAT- FIN

**Behind the scene**

Terlihat author babak belur di belakang panggung… (sebenernya percakapan di bawah ini dalam bahasa Jepang. Tapi biar mudah, author langsung terjemahkan ke Bahasa Indonesia) Ketara boong banget

Hikari: "Ampun…" *nyembah-nyembah*

Junpei: "Parah loe… dikira gampang apa?! Disuru ngomong pake bahasa asing gitu."

Shinjiro: "Ni author bekas pasien RSJ kli ya?"

Metis: "Boten ngertos… hehehe…" *nyindir Shinjiro*

Shinjiro: "waduh…" *blush*

Kanji: "Untung gue kaga ikutan hehehe…."

Teddie: "Padahal Teddie mau ikutan…Hikari chan tega ya ma Teddie…"

Hikari: "Maap deh Teddie…"

Kanji: "Yuk, Ted, kita beli popsicle aja di warung sebelah…"

Teddie: "Iyaaa…" *pergi keluar bareng Kanji*

Minato: -tidur- "Zzz…"

Aigis: "Yah, Minato kun malah udah tidur…"

Souji: "Saya juga mau istikhahat…" –sambil jalan ke kamar-

Naoto: "Senpai… logatnya kok…" *SWT*

Yukiko: "Snrk… AHAHAHAHA…." *masi ketawa dengan logat Batak*

Yukari: "Payah! Kenape gue juge masi ngomonge kayak ginie ye?"

Mitsuru: "Nga-nga lagi deh ikutan di fic author ni lagi, kapok…"

Ryoji: "Saya mau lagi! Mau! Mau!"

Akihiko: "Ribut banget sih loe!" *ngejitak Ryoji*

Chie: "Laper nih! Mana katanya dapet Steak…"

Hikari: "Order aja ndiri." *ditendang Chie, dan akhirnya nelpon steak delivery service *

Fuuka: "Kok Rise chan ga ada di sini?"

Yosuke: "Iya, yah… mana dia?"

Naoto: "Dia lagi ada road show ke luar kota…"

Mitsuru: "Tadi katanya author, dia lupa masukkin Rise di daftar pemain… Sekarang bilang dia lagi ke luar kota. Yang mana yang bener?"

Hikari: "Itu sih… Ahaha…"

Shinjiro: "Ayo ngaku!!!"

Hikari: "Ampun Bang … Ampun…"

Yosuke: "Kita iket aja ni author."

Chie: "Jangan dong. Nti siapa yang bayarain orderan steak tadi. Elo Yosuke?"

Yosuke: "Gak la yauw…"

Yukari: "Gimana dengan payment gaji kami?"

Akihiko: "Iya, kapan cair? Mo beli sarung tinju baru nih."

Hikari: "Tanggal 30 bulan ini… Deal? kalo iya, tanda tangan nih form, cukup 1 orang sebagai perwakilan. Gimana kalo Ryoji?" (ni kan bulan Februari, ya mana ada lah tanggal 30…) *EVIL SMILE*

Ryoji: "Okeee…." *langsung tanda tangan di form*

Naoto: "Ryo—"

Mitsuru: "Tida—k—"

Junpei: "NO WAY!!!"

Aigis: "H-hah!?"

Yosuke: "No Good, Man!"

Shinjiro: "Tch…"

Yukiko: "AHAHAHA…."

Metis: "What the?!"

Chie: "W—Wha---"

Yukari: "N—Nooooo"

Akihiko: "BAKA RYOJI!!!" (baka=bodoh)

Ryoji: "Kenapa?"

-ALL OUT ATTACK- Target: Ryoji

Ternyata yang ditandatangani Ryoji adalah kontrak baru dengan author yang sama a.k.a si Hikari. Sementara sesuai kontrak, gaji akan dibayarkan setelah mereka berperan dalam 2 fic-nya author.

Hikari: "Sampai ketemu lagi di fic berikutnya… tentunya tetep bersama saya, Tsukiasagi Hikari dan tokoh-tokoh Persona kesayangan anda… Sekian" *Pergi ninggalin para pemain yang masih ngegebukkin Ryoji.*


End file.
